


stucky one-shots

by avengers_assemble22



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_assemble22/pseuds/avengers_assemble22
Summary: just some cute one shots about daily my two favorite lover boys (also the first two are spiderson cause i didn’t know i wanted to do stucky yet lol so you can skip.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first set of One shots, so i hope you guys like it!

it wasn’t a great day for Peter Parker, or a good day for that matter. Peter ran to his first period class, unsurprisingly didn’t get there on time, and then had a geometry test. Which he didn’t finish due to it being 32 questions, and that he got to class late. Peter sighed. Could this day get any worse? Peter grumbled through out the day, wanting to get to his last period class- AP chemistry. This class was by far Peters favorite. For one it had all his friends in it, and for another it was his favorite subject.  
As Peter walked into the classroom, he breathed in the all too familiar smell of chemicals and bunsen burners. Peter walked to his table in the middle back row. He sat down and put his stuff underneath his chair. Peter pulled out his phone and started a game of Sea Battle with Mr.Stark. Peter had just hit one of Mr.Starks ships when the bell rang. Peter tucked his phone away when his teacher- Mrs.Wright- signaled she was starting. They were in the middle of a review over astro-chemistry, when his phone started ringing. Peter scrambled to turn his ringer off, but his teacher heard and gave him a knowing look. Peter cursed himself for not being fast enough. He reluctantly pulled his phone out, and put it on speaker. On the other end was Mr.Stark. “Hey, kid are you ever gonna play me back? Cause boyyyy if you sink my aircraft carrier i’m going to take the suit back!” Peter froze. “Actually, uh, mr- dAd I-I havetogobye!” Peter spammed the hang up button. His whole class was turned in his direction. Peter tried to laugh it off, but his piers were already whispering about the so called ‘suit’ that the man on the other end mentioned. Just as Mrs.Wright was getting everyone’s attention back, one kid yelled out the question Peter was dreading. “Wait, Peter no offense or anything, but isn’t your dad... you know... dead? And I mean you live with your aunt right?” Well shit. “Well, you see, I uh,” Peter tried to think of a convincing lie. “Yes, my dad is dead. And yes I do live with my Aunt. But I have a sort of father figure so yeahhhh.” Peter smiled nervously. Everyone just turned back to the review. Peter let out a breath. Guess i’ll be putting confront Mr.Stark on my To-Do list.  
When the last bell rang, Peter sped walked to his locker. He grabbed his stuff then slammed his locker. He quickly turned around, running into Ned, MJ, and Flash. “Uh hey Peter, who was actually calling you?” MJ asked curiously. “That was just Mr.Stark.” Neds eyes widened. “that waS TONY STARK?!” Ned yelled. Peter shushed Ned, waving away the students now staring. Peter waited for them to return to their conversations before responding to Ned. “Yes, that was Mr.Stark.” Flash narrowed his eyes. “So wait- you called him ‘dad’?” Peter laughed nervously. “Hah... uhh funny story actually,” Peter looked between his friends then just bolted out of Midtown High. When he got outside, he saw one of Mr.Starks fancy-ass cars waiting for him. He saw Happy in the front seat and sighed. Good, he didn’t have deal with Mr.Stark just yet. But when Peter opened the back door to get in, Mr.Stark was sitting there in all his glory smiling at Peter. “So, I heard you sank my aircraft carrier son.”


	2. the field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he goes on a field trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry it took so long it’s super long tho

Peter had just finished lunch that day and was getting ready for his academic decathlon practice to start. When the bell rang, Mr.Harrington ran into the room. “Am I late?!” He asked. The class all shared glances. “Uh, no?” Ned answered. “Okay good. Now kids, at the end of class I need you guys to stay after a little longer because I have an announcement to make!” Mr.Harrington said excitedly.   
At the end of class Mr.Harrington deemed Peters team the winners of that practice round. His team cheered, while the other team congratulated them. “So I presume you’ve all heard the rumor going around,” Mr.Harrington looked around the room at everyone’s blank faces. “Or, not. Well on Friday we’ll be taking a big yellow bus over to... The Avengers Compound!” All of the students started happily conversing with one another. Well except for one student. And that was Peter. He dreadfully sulked to MJ, Ned, and Flash about how this was going to be a disaster. “C’mon Peter! It won’t be that bad! I mean you’ll get to prove everyone wrong about the ‘internship’ right?” Ned said, trying to get Peter in the mood. “Yeah, just think about the look on everyone’s faces when they find out that you’re Starks son.” Flash laughed. “AdOpTeD son.” Peter corrected. “Whatever loser.” MJ said. 

When Peter got home that day Mr.Stark asked him about school. “It was fine I guess.” Peter answered. “Oh really? What made it just ‘fine’?” He prodded. “Uh nothing really it’s just you know sChOoL, how good can it be?” Peter laughed to himself at the mini vine reference. (it’s the dollar store how good could it be) “Anything worth mentioning happen though?” Tony asked quizzically. Peter gulped, while mentally face palming. Of course Mr.Stark knew about the field trip! He probably planned it. “Oh yeah I guess.” Mr.Stark raised his eyebrow. “the field trip.” Peter mumbled. “The ring hip???” Mr.Stark questioned. “ThE fiELd tRip mR.StArk!” Peter said loudly. But not a yell, he would never yell at Mr.Stark. Mr.Starks answer was a devilish grin. “Listen kid, I will try my very best to not embarrass you- what?” Mr.Stark said when he caught his son glaring at him. “I really appreciate that Mr.Stark, but uh you’re not who i’m worried about. And I just can believe you’d eXpOse me like this!!” “Wait kiddo, who aRe you worried about?” Mr.stark asked. “The other avengers. Mostly Clint and Sam though.” Mr.Stark took this as a challenge though. “Yeah like I can’t embarrass you?” He said. “No Mr.Stark, you can, and will most likely. But like, you knowwww... not as much as the others.” “Uh huh yeah thanks kid.” 

“Oof.” That was the only thing Peter said when his alarm went off at 6:30 AM on Friday. Peter stood up. Then sat back down, because Mr.Stark likes to wake him up. A few minutes later he heard a quiet knock on his door. “Hey kid, it’s time to get up.” Mr.Stark whisper-shouted. “okay.” Peter whisper-shouted back. Peter opened his closet, and grabbed a white t-shirt to go under his decathlon sweater. Then he grabbed the jeans he laid out the night before. After Peter got dressed he ran downstairs skipping like 1,000 steps. “Hey Mr.Stark!” He greeted, then grabbed a plain bagel and started to leave the room. “Kid wait! Come eat with us!” Mr.Stark waved Peter over. “okay...” Peter said skeptically while walking back. He sat down on one of the bar stools. “I made breakfast!” Bucky added in enthusiastically. Peter smiled, he didn’t show it but he always loved when Bucky baked for the team. Steve walked in the room and greeted bucky with a peck on the lips. “Hey it’s Brooklyn bitch!” Peter said laughing. “sTevE!! did you hEaR that!?” Nat said. Steve rolled his eyes. “Good morning queens.” Peter looked at the clock. “Frickity frackity! It’s time to go!” Peter shouted. “At least take a pancake to go Pete!” Bucky called. Peter ran by the kitchen grabbing tWo. “Bye guys! See you later.” They all murmured their good byes.

When Peter got outside, he spotted an annoyed Happy sitting in one of Mr.Starks cars. “Hey Happy!” Peter said smiling. Happy sarcastically smiled. Even though he tried to hide it, Happy really had a soft spot for the easily like-able, polite kid. “Ready for your field trip?” Happy asked. Peter froze. “Shit.” Happy looked confused. “Sorry it’s just I forgot about that.” Peter said. “Whatever kid, just get in the car. You don’t want to be late do you?” Peter reluctantly got in the car. 

The ride usually felt like hours before they got to school but today they got there super fast. Peter got out of the car when they arrived. “Thanks Happy.” Peter grumbled. He watched as the car drove off. “Hey loser.” Peter turned around to see MJ, Ned, and Flash standing there. “Hey guys.” Peter said sadly. “Whats wrong? Are you still mad about the field trip?” Flash asked. Peter gave him a knowing look. “Come on Peter! It’s going to be so. much. fun.” Ned said excitedly. Peter just shook his head. “Whatever I guess.” He said walking to his locker.

Peter was sitting in his first period class when an announcement came on through the loud speakers. “All academic decathlon students participating in the field trip to the Avengers Compound, please report to the auditorium for further instruction.” A muffled voice said. Peter slowly stood up, picking his backpack up. He felt all eyes on him as he left the room for the auditorium. When Peter arrived in the meeting spot he noticed everyone was there already. “Ah, Mr.Parker. Nice of you to show up!” Mr.Harrington said. “Sorry sir.” Peter mumbled. “Well now that everyone’s here, let’s get going!”

The bus ride to the all-too-familiar compound was quite long, so Peter decided to catch up on his report due on quarks and if they can be (theoretically) split. Peter was finishing up the conclusion when they arrived. All of the kids gawked at the enormous monument that stood before them. Peter was about to start complaining again when Mr.Harrington clapped his hands together. All of the kids diverted their attention to the overly excited teacher. “So are you guys ready to see and meet the people keeping our world intact?” All of the kids smiled and started chattering happily.

When they walked into the tower a girl with bobbed dark brown hair, olive skin, and mossy green eyes walked up to our class. She was probably around 5’5” and was wearing navy blue fatigues. “Hi, I’m Sergeant Mitchell, but you can call me Mitchell if you’d rather.” She said politely. Peters class gawked at the appearance of an avenger. “I’ll be touring you kids around today and teaching you about everything here.” Everyone nodded and murmured greetings. (A/N Sergeant mitchell is a character that I created and she has a really cool back story and for me she’s an avenger, but if you don’t like that then okay ig. also if u want a fic on her backstory then i’ll write one) “Well, let’s get on with this tour shall we?” Mitchell said, smile audible in her voice as she laid eyes on Peter.

“This is the lab that Doctor Bruce Banner works in.” Mitchell said pointing to an extravagant laboratory full of equations, papers, books, and beakers. Inside the lab sat a dark skinned girl with a prototype light saber in her hand. Peter smashed his face against the glass with the biggest smile ever. He busted into the room, not caring if he got in trouble. “SHURI?!” He yelled, overjoyed. Shuri looked in his direction. “PARKER!” She yelled even louder, if at all possible. The both hugged, and wouldn’t of let go, but Peters teacher cleared his throat. “Mr.Parker, could you explain who this is?” He asked impatiently. Peter smiled. “Okay, well guys this is Shuri, Princess of Wakanda, brother of the Black Panther or King T’Challa.” Peter announced. His class was shocked that Peter was friends with a princess. “So shuri would you explain what you’re working on?” Mitchell asked. As Shuri explained the prototype, the entire class marveled at her amazing skills. When Shuri finished the whole class applauded her excellence. “Can I join the tour?” She asked after she finished. “Why not?” Mr.Harrington said shrugging.

Peters class was approaching the cafeteria for lunch, when they heard screaming and yelling. The group all rushed in to see a screaming clint and sam, and a fuming Bucky and Cap chasing them around. Sam was holding Buckys arm, occasionally throwing it down to Clint. Sam flew down to Peter and tossed Buckys arm to him. “I don’t want this!” Peter yelled. Shuri snatched it from his hands. “I do!” She yelled launching the arm at Clint. He screached and ducked down trying not to lose his head. Bucky jumped up grabbing the arm. He was trying to attach the arm, when Sam swooped down and picked Bucky up. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING WILSON?!” Bucky screamed. “Someone told me you were afraid of heights!” Sam retorted. “Put me down!” “Give us the arm then.” Bucky glared at Sam. “I’m not letting you paint yourselves on my arm.” Sam opened his mouth to say something when steve’s shield came flying at him, tearing his right wing off. “STEVE!” Sam yelled before hitting the floor. Bucky and Sam both groaned in pain. “That’s enough.” Steve said giving Sam ‘The Eye Brows Of Disappointment’ Clint tried to sneak away but steve stopped him. “You’re not off the hook yet Barton.” Steve said. Mitchell walked up to the group and patted Bucky on the back. They all turned and saw Peter standing there with a group of kids standing around him. Steve walked over, picked up his shield, then addressed the group. “Hello kids. I’m Steve Rogers. I’m sorry you had to see that little scuffle, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask.” A few kids raised their hands. “When were you born?” Someone asked. “1918, i’m 100, about to be 101.” Steve said smiling at Bucky. “Wait Steve isn’t your birthday in-“ Bucky was cut off by steve slapping Bucky on the back harder than necessary. “Ow- Steve?” Steve fake smiled, then whispered something in Buckys ear. “Okay cool I guess.” Bucky responded. “We’ll be on our way now.” Steve said. Clint, Sam, Bucky, and Cap all waved.” Mitchell smiled at the group. “Stucky am I right?!” She said adoring the two love struck super soldiers.

 

Peter was walking through one of the many halls when he heard a loud cLunK behind him. Peters class turned at he noise and gawked. Standing there in front of them was Rescue, War Machine, and Iron Man. Also a little Morgan Stark with a purple Iron man suit prototype. (obviously the repulsers didn’t work but she could fly) Tony even gave Morgan her own AI which she named Cheerio. The four Iron people(?) retracted their helmets and waved. “Hey Pete!” Rhodey announced. “Kid.” Tony acknowledged. “Peter,” Pepper said smiling. Morgan giggled. “Spider-man!” She said laughing. Time seemed to stand still. No one moved, No one talked. Peter looked at his piers and his teacher. “Ha-heh-uh.” Then Peter busted out of there at his maximum speed.He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he ended up plowing into Natasha, Wanda, and Hope. 

“Uh Peter, why aren’t you at school?” Nat questioned. He blinked. Then quickly turned around to run somewhere else, but smashed into Loki’s chest. Peter rubbed his head. “Ow.” He said. Thor put his hand out to help Peter up. He grabbed thor’s hand and thor pulled up, causing Peter to fly way to far forwards. Peter crashed into the wall. “Ughffsvvcvbbc.” He groaned in pain. “Why do you guys hate me???” He asked picking himself up. He was about to walk away, when Wanda put a hand on his shoulder. “Peter, why are you not at school?” She asked calmly. Peter explained the whole thing, up to the part where Morgan eXpOseD him. “So you left Shuri with your class?” Hope asked. “oH nO sHuRi! I forgot!” Peter said face palming. “What am I supposed to do?” Peter asked. “ABOUT THE FUTURE RULER OF THE LAND OF WAKANDA OR ABOUT YOU BEING ‘exposed’ BY THE MAN OF IRONS LITTLE CHILD?” Thor asked. “The exposing one.” Peter said. Everyone shrugged. “Just talk to Stark.” Loki suggested. “I guess.” Peter said hanging his head. “bye guys. Thanks.” He said, embarrassed. “Hey FRIDAY, where’s my class?” “In Tony Starks conference room on floor 34.” She answered. “Thanks fri.” He said, making his way to the elevators.

Tony was starting to get stressed out. All these kids were asking questions about Peter. “I can’t tell you that- No, he doesn’t- I don’t know- just ask Pete- WHAT DID I SAY?” Pepper put her hand on his shoulder. Tony took several deep breaths. (i’m listening to portals right now and i’m hyped but also crying help) “Pep- I don’t know what to do.” Tony whispered. Shuri then stood up. “GUYS STOP!” She yelled. “You’re stressing out Tony! Just deal with the fact that he’s Spider-man okay?! He’s the kid in the onesie putting his life on the line for safety, so just accept that!” She then sat down as if nothing happened.

Peter took the deepest breath he could before opening the door to the conference room. All of his class was silent. Shuri stood up and hugged him. Then Ned, MJ, Flash, and Tony joined. Next came the rest on the Iron Family. Then his class. Peter embraced the hug. The slightly awkward group hug ended, and Tony pulled him outside for a second. “I’m so sorry kid. It’s all my fault. And now you have a target on your back, it’s just I really have no control. Oh god kid i’m just so dumb, and sorry-“ Peter immediately hugged him. “It’s okay Mr.Stark. I forgive you.” Peter said. “I love you Dad.”

(:(:(()(:/)!&&?TiMe sKiP!?:(:,/($!;4//?)  
Tears rolled down Peters face as he watched his Dad sacrifice himself. He couldn’t let this happen. Randomly Peter grabbed Tony’s hand letting the energy pass through his body as well. Steve, Pepper, and Rhodey got the message and all grabbed hands. Then almost all of the avengers circled around letting the gauntlets power course through their body. Once he had snapped, they all let go and recovered from the infinity stones force. They watched Thanos’ army get dusted. And smiled in victory. “I guess I took longer than a minute.” A familiar voice said. Peter turned to see his Aunt Natasha standing there. She was immediately engulfed in hugs and tears. All of the avengers then lived in peace, for they were all a happy family and all alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed! if u have suggestions or comments on sgt mitchell just comment


	3. stucky (it’s not peter sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically sweet/sad stucky stuff. most will be peter but i had to write this sorry lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so do y’all want sgt mitchell?

I had recently found out that plums help improve your memory, so I went out to buy as many as I could afford. I put on a jacket, gloves, and a black baseball cap. I couldn’t have anyone know who I used to be. After buying the perfect plums at a little fruit stand, I waited to cross the street. My eyes flicked over to a newspaper stand, the man working there stared at me, then went to dial a phone. I panicked. I had been in hiding for two years now, with nobody knowing. I tried not to run over to the the small stand. I picked up the newspaper, there on the front page, I saw a man accused of being me. All I could think is ‘that isn’t me’. 

Obviously, I quickly returned to my apartment, knowing that the government was already after me. Upon entry I saw the man. I recognized him as Steve Rogers, the man who I got my memories from. I vaguely remembered the skinny male that used to be Steve. But I remembered how I felt about the little guy. I cringed, Steve was looking through my memory journal. There in the journal were pictures of ‘Captain America’ and my old 1940s self- Steve’s best friend. (i’m listening to go ahead and i cAnt it’s so sad) “Understood.” Steve says, holding his ear. Steve slowly turns around. “Do you know me?” I stare at him. “You’re Steve. I read about you in a museum.” Steve nods once. “I know you’re nervous, and you have plenty of reason to be. But you’re lying.” I frown. “I wasn’t in Vienna. I don’t do that anymore.” Steve blinks. “Well the people who think you did are coming here now. And they’re not panning on taking you alive.” I clench my jaw. “That’s smart. Good strategy.” I say sadly. “This doesn’t have to end in a fight, Buck.” I pull off my gloves. “It always ends in a fight.” Now it was Steve’s turn to clench his jaw. “You pulled me from the river, why?” I sighed. “I don’t know.” I said biting my lip. “Yes you do.” 

(/;4(:)&)45$8&(:TiMe sKiP;(:()5$$&()  
“Yes I do.” I said randomly. It was the Avengers Game Night™️, and they were all playing Life. I have landed on every single “miss a turn” space, so I was stuck. I haven’t even gotten married yet! Meanwhile Sam and Nat were basically retired, and both had the most money. I, on the other hand, had a salary of 40,000 and still couldn’t pay off his bank loans. So I was just watching everyone play. I was thinking about a few years ago, and why I saved Steve from the river. I remembered not admitting to why I saved him. And that’s why everyone was staring at me now. “Oh sorry.” I say, trying to laugh it off. “Wait Buck, what’d you say?” Steve asks. “It’s nothing really. I just was thinking about something that happened years ago.” Steve narrowed his eyes. I give him a i’ll-tell-you-later look. But his stupid-ass doesn’t get it. “Well was it one of your missions?” I contemplate just knocking him out, but I just widen my eyes, and take a deep breath. “Can I talk to you?” I ask. Steve nods. “I was just about to ask the same question.” The rest of the avengers watch the awkward conversation going on between us. I get up, signaling for Steve to follow.

We get to Steve’s room and both sit down on the carpeted floor. I look at the floor, messing with the soft loops. Steve puts his hand on my forearm. I look up at him. “So do you want to go first or...” I start. Steve smiles. “I’ll go first.” He says. “Tony, uh... found out.” He waits for the information to sink in before he continues. “That’s why he wasn’t at game night?” I ask. Steve nods. “Did you tell him?” Steve bites his lip and looks anywhere but me. “Oh.” I feel my eyes start to water. “Does he-“ I take a few deep breaths, trying not to cry. “Does he hate me?” I say, voice barely audible. Steve heard though. He opens his mouth slightly, a wave of sadness washing over him. He gets up and sits right next to me. Steve puts his hands on my shoulders. “No, of course not. He just needed time. No one hates you Bucky. I hope you know that.” A single tear rolls down my face, thinking about that night. I remember how sad Steve was when his mother died. I can’t imagine how Tony felt after finding out his parents were murdered in cold blood. I turn to Steve. “What I said before. I uh, I know why I saved you from the river.” I say, thinking of all the ways this conversation could end. “Why?” Steve asks softly, sensing this is an uncomfortable subject for me. “Well I- when- When we, when you said that thing. I remembered things about that time. I remembered old you. Skinny you.” I smile at the memory of the little guy from Brooklyn. “Well, Oh god. This is harder than I expected.” I put my head in my hands, the cool metal of my left hand pressed up against my burning hot face. “It’s okay Buck. Just take your time.” I can do this. “Well back in the forties, I had a thing for you.” Steve let’s this information set in. “Like a love thing?” He asks. “Yeah. I know. It’s okay, you can tell me I’m crazy.” Steve looks at me, his face is unreadable. “Give me one second.” He says getting up. He walks into his closet. I close my eyes, calming my self down. Steve emerges a few seconds later with a small shoe box. “I made this when you got drafted. And uh Peggy kept it. When I saw her again, she gave it back to me.” He awkwardly handed me the box. I opened it to see a few pencil sketches of me. I tilt my head at the blushing super soldier. I sifted through the papers looking at all the notes and other things that were kept in the box. They were all things that reminded me of steve. At the bottom of the box, there was writing. “Thank you Buck. For being my only friend. For sticking up for me. For everything. I wish you didn’t have to leave, because a world without Bucky isn’t a world I want to be living in. I can’t imagine my life with out you. Honestly I don’t think i’d even be living if it weren’t for you. You gave me everything and the least I can do is pack your stuff in a box and say that I love you.”  
I look up at Steve, tears rolling down my face. I get up and kiss him. He’s surprised at first, but then kisses back. A minute later, we pull apart, Sharing a hug. “I didn’t know you-“ Steve cuts him off. “It’s okay, I didn’t know either.” They smile at each other, kiss one not time, then open the door. 

All of the team fell on top of each other. “You were listening?!” Steve yells. The team doesn’t seem to care that an angry super soldier is yelling at them though. All of them are smiling sadly/sweetly at the two. That’s when Peter and Shuri speak up. “I ship it!” They both yell in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone want sgt mitchell?


	4. authors note (please read!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> authors note

okay so i’m sorry i haven’t written in a while but i was on vacation with no wifi/service so oof. anyways if you guys have ideas abt more one shots then pls comment! also i’m going to be writing two seperate stories abt the mcu (ones a high school au, and ones a trip to disney) so if you like that then pls read! also thank you so much for reading! it means so much. you have no idea how excited i was to see this was getting hits, anyways thanks! and what to u guys think abt a sergeant mitchell fanfic??

also i’m working on like 453535467 drafts so i’ll probs post one today!


	5. laser tAg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooooffff let’s get this game gOinG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stucky isn’t really a thing i this yet so you’ll see i guess (i’m not tom holland! no spoilers for u)

Steve’s perspective

After getting the call from Coulson, I quickly gather the avengers. “Okay guys. So you need to pack your best behavior and get movin’ cause we’re going to play laser tag all day today!” I say, still not entirely understanding what laser tag was. I observe everyone’s reactions. Bucky looks at me confused, Sam starts a very tactical conversation with Clint, Bruce and tony start giving each other weird looks, Nat just kind of sits there, and Thor is yelling while hugging a disgusted loki. “So uh, since you are all so psyched to go,,,, let’s get ready!” I say, my voice dripping with fake enthusiasm.

(TiMe sKiP oOh bUcKLe uP cHiLdRen!,)

“Let’s split up the teams. Me and Tony will be captains.” I say.  
“I’ll take Barnes.” Tony says, smiling devilishly at me. I let my jaw drop a little staring at Bucky. He just shrugs and walks over to Tony.  
“I’ll take Rhodey.” I say staring tony down the whole time.  
“Sam.” Tony snaps back  
“Bruce.” He looks surprised.  
“Clint.”   
“Nat.” I say. I laugh when I see Tony curse under his breath.  
“Thor.”  
“Loki.” I finish. Loki rolls his eyes.  
“NOO! BROTHER! DO NOT LET THIS SEPARATE US!” Thor yells. Both of our teams confer and get a plan going.  
“Wait so we’re blue? Why?” Nat asks us for the hundredth time. I sigh.  
“Because that’s what I chose.” I say.   
“Fine.” I stare at her in confusion. I look over at Bucky. As our team is getting their harnesses on I’m watching him, I see his face go completely red. He looks up and makes eye contact with me, making him go even darker. I see Clint and Sam pat him on the back while smirking. “Okay, what?” I say to myself. (eXtRa pOinTs iF yoU sAiD tHaT iN r h o d e y s vOiCe)

Both teams squeeze through the doorway, finally entering the cooler, pitch black maze. They hear Jarvis over head, directing the where to go.  
“Now you have twenty seconds to find a place to hide or start, so ready, set, start.” Madness. That’s the only word to describe the twenty seconds after that. Everyone is scramming, trying to find the perfect place. (if you don’t know what it’s like to start a laser tag game then you need to restart your childhood, then go play laser tag immediately) I stand inside a little hut that’s perched like a snipers hide out. I’m clearly not a sniper, but it was worth a shot.((((see what i did there)))) After the twenty seconds are up, I see a few people nervously creeping around, looking in all directions, guns raised at ready. I shoot Clint and Sam. They both look up.  
i  
h a v e  
b e e n  
c o m p r o m i s e d  
I quickly slide down the ramp, running to another location. I pull up the scores on the tablet tony provided, I see that our team is winning by a few hundred points. I get nervous, they just need to kill one more person to beat us. While putting always the tablet, I see Bucky standing in front of me. His gun is only slightly raised. I immediately raise my gun, pointing it at his chest. He puts his hand on the gun, calmly lowering it. “U-uh Buck, what’re you...” He leans in, his lips were on my ear.  
“stevie,” He whispers seductively. I feel his breath travel along my jaw line. Then I feel his soft lips press against mine. I stand there a second, confused. Then after a second I start to kiss back. After we pull apart for air, I feel a clank again my laser tag vest. Then I hear a faint click, and a weird sound effect coming from my vest. I look down and see that Bucky. Shot. Me. I stare at him in shock. He smirks, winks, mock salutes, then jogs off. I just stand in that corner for the last minute of the game. I walk back to base, after hearing the announcement about who won. As I walk through the door, I notice most of Tonys team were making weird faces at me. I’m still dumbfounded from the kiss. So I just stand there with my jaw dropped slightly. The rest of my team is complaining, but Nat looks at me quizzically.   
“I heard from red team what happened.” She nods her head over at Bucky. “So... was it good?” I playfully slap her arm. Then I bite my lip looking at Bucky.   
“Yeah.” I barely whisper it, but she hears.   
“Then go talk to him.” I stare at her, trying to figure out if she’s joking. “I’m not kidding Steve.” She says, reading my mind. I shrug.  
“You’re right. I mean, if that kiss was to distract me, he wouldn’t of actually kissed me. He would’ve just, pecked me. Right?” She nods, smirking. “Okay. Here goes nothing.” 

I walk into the room that red teams celebrating in. They’re all laughing and talking. When I open the door, I think that I actually heard record scratch. Everyone stared at me a moment, then they all started exchanging money. Including Bucky.   
“Told you he liked it Sam.” Bucky snickers, then looks up at me. “So...” The next thing that happens was an impulse. I walk over to Bucky, and cup his neck. He looks into my eyes. I let out a breath, then seal the non existent space between our faces. I hear the rest of the team let out whoops and hollers, but it doesn’t phase me. After a while, we break apart. We turn to see tony holding a hand over his heart, fake tears in his eyes.  
“Thank me, please. I set this up!” He says pointing between us. We both laugh. I grab Bucks hand and lead him out the door, taking him to my room. As we’re I can feel all of the avengers eyes on us. “HAVE FUN GETTING FUCKY WITH BUCKY!” (((((it’s a mystery who said it ahhhh))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see wat i meannn


	6. authors note (sorry)

i’m so sorry for not updating like ever. and i don’t really have an excuse except school and home work. but don’t worry cause my birthdays on the 31st and as a gift to you guys for actually reading this, i’m going to post at least three drafts. i’m really glad you guys are reading this, thank you so much for taking your time with me, and i really hope you enjoy these next one shots *most will include stucky, so if you don’t like that i’m sorry   
:(*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! hope you enjoyed! if you have any constructive criticism or feedback please comment!


End file.
